To Where You Are
by Tea Lennox
Summary: Set in Sacrifice.  I wrote this long before inferno came out.  It's about Luke finding his lost love after Mara Dies, and realizing that maybe Mara wasn't the right one, after all.  Pleace review!
1. Disclamers

Explanation 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do not own Kelcie and Gen, I am borrowing them for strictly fun purposes (Kenna, Jade, don't kill me) I do, however own the rest of the characters, so don't steel.

Explanation: Since the rest of the stories for this time-line aren't up yet, I shall give a brief explanation so no one is lost. The rest of the time-line should be put up under Ghetto Reject Rebel Jedi Girls.

**The time-line**: This is set on the same time-line with the extended universe books.

**The Force**: We have extended the force to include an ancient bond with horses. They can communicate telepathically, and . . . well, think of an Erogon type thing.

**Kelcie Kenobi**: She is the niece of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She lived with Ben and he taught her the Jedi ways; though she never reached the status of Knight under Ben, she was skilled, especially when it came to lightsabers and horses. She and Luke had a chance encounter at Tochi station. They have been best friends ever since. She accompanies them through all the movies, and her and Luke's relationship goes from being friends to maybe something more. Luke says that he can't, (See prologue) and that is that. Kelcie is one of Luke's first students at the Jedi academy, and she joins the Jedi order. A few months later, she dies in a mysterious accident.

**Amber Voss**: Daughter of Quinlan Vos, after Korto was born, Khaleen Hentz died shortly after they were reunited on Kashyyyk. Quinlan takes Korto and returns to Tatooine where his other wife, Jinlan has been waiting for him. (Long and complicated, all will be explained in time, and other stories) He changes the spelling of his last name to be able to hide from the Empire, and becomes a well respected business man. He lives and runs a horse farm on Tatooine, he owns a Coloid mine(a very expensive metal) and a by product of that metal is a very rare spice, which he sells on the side. Amber is his youngest child and only daughter. She is 3 years younger that Luke and had several experiences with Han Solo, who smuggled for her family while she was growing up. She joined the Jedi academy when it first started. She had become a great Jedi, but when the whole,"the force is relative" thing came up, she, and a few other Jedi left the order, and she made her own school to train Jedi knights the old way. She married Gavin Darklighter, and had 2 children; Cadi and Quinlan.

**Cadi Darklighter**: First born daughter of Amber and Gavin, she has been trained as a Jedi. She knows the old ways of the force, and is a little younger than Jaina and Jacen. She is in her mid to late twenties, is married to another Jedi of the old way, Nash, and they have one son, Han, who is about 3 months old.

**Nash Depth**: He was trained in the old ways and is married to Cadi, they are around the same age.

**Raimor**: Is the same generation as Jaina and Jacen, she's kinda the Yoda of her day.

* * *

Song: Josh Groban, "To where you are" Describing Luke's feelings about Kelcie. 

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (?)  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Are you gently sleeping Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are


	2. Prolouge

1

Prologue

Luke and Kelcie sneaked off out of the way of the rest of the party. The Battle of Endor was over. The second death star has been destroyed, along with the Emperor and Darth Vader. The Rebellion could now do what it had so long dreamed of; become the New Republic.

Luke and Kelcie found a quiet spot away from the party. Luke had many conflicting emotions with his fathers death and the fact that he was now the last of the Jedi.

"Are you all right Luke?" Kelcie asked, concerned.

He looked up slowly, "Yes, I'll be fine."

She took his hand. "What– what will happen to us?"

Luke saw how much she struggled with the words. He knew what she wanted, but how could he give it to her now? This was not the right time, he was too busy with his life to get wrapped up in a relationship. Things had gotten too complected. "Kelcie . . . "

"Yes," she said, looking hopeful.

This was going to crush her, and he knew it. But, in the long run, it would be the best. He couldn't give her the proper attention that she wanted, and deserved. This was for her own good. "Kels," he began. She held his hand up to her cheek.

"Kels, I–I can't." He let out a sharp sigh, the worst was over.

Kelcie's eye's filled with anguish. What was he saying? After all that they had gone threw, after what they had, he couldn't? It's not like she was asking him to cut off his hand for her. "What?" She asked quietly, about to cry.

"This isn't a good time. We have our lives to get in order. I need to figure out some things before I can commit. It wouldn't be fair to you to ask you to wait."

It hurt, so bad, but she knew he was thinking of her; which was still sweet, sorta. Kelcie thought for a long time. "Your right." she finally said.

Luke looked up at her surprised. She was taking this better that he thought.

"Luke, it's fine. I understand, and it would be good to get some things straitened out in my life too." She was closing him out, she knew it, but there was nothing she could do about it. It all hurt too much.

"Really?" Luke was shocked.

"Yes. I have a job opening up in the intelligence department, and I'm going to take it, now that I know that I won't be tied down."

"Um . . ." He was really shocked, was she being sincere? "Another time, another place, a few years perhaps?"

"Perhaps. I'll have to check my schedule." She hoped he'd get the hint that she resented his wanting to wait, and reconsider.

He didn't. He thought she was joking. "Good one, thanks again." he patted her on the leg, and went back to the party.

Kelcie left, she sought refuge in the only ship she knew the codes to; the Millennium Falcon. She sat in the cockpit and cried. How could he be so dense? How could she have been so willing to go along with it? He still wanted to be friends, but that was all. She would be his friend, for now. Maybe she could get him to change his mind? No. She could maybe get him to marry her, but he would be unhappy. She would continue on her path in life, without Luke Skywalker . . . .

* * *

Note: Creative Consultants on all Chapters Are Kenna and Jade. 


	3. An unimaginable fate

1

Chapter 1

36 years later

Luke sat in his office at his Jedi Praxeum. He had been feeling this disturbance in the force for a while now, and he was starting to get worried. It was centered around people, but he couldn't tell who, the dark side continued to elude him. Was he losing is touch? At sixty, he was the leader of the Jedi, his Jedi at least.

Several years ago, after Luke and Mara's discovery that the force was relative to the user, a knight named Amber Voss Darklighter left the order and started her own, teaching the traditional ways. Luke had not liked it at first but he grew to accept it.His wife, Mara Jade, had an open disdain for the Darklighters, because they challenged her and Luke's way.

Mara walked into Luke's office and sat down opposite him.

Luke smiled at her, but his smile started to fade, it seemed that she was projecting a . . . dark force ora.

Mara eyed him, "Is this a bad time, honey?"

"No." Luke said, uneasily.

"I have been watching the growth of Voss' academy and I think I see their weakness . . ."

"Mara--" Luke was cut off.

"It's time to settle this." She protested.

"No, it's not. Let it go. They have chosen their path."

"But it's not the right path. She's taking students away from us; leading them to old and outdated ways."

"I sense nothing wrong with the way she trains. He first students turned out alright."

"Cadi? She is so . . ." Mara trailed off.

"She is a fine knight." Luke told her.

"How can you be commending her? It's people like her and her husband that are making _our_ students doubt our teachings. She–They, need to be stopped!" Mara banged her hand on the desk.

Luke felt the darkness rise within her. He stared at her, wearily. Why hadn't he sensed this change before? "Mara," He couldn't say it. This was his wife, she couldn't have turned.

Mara stood, looking down at him, knowing his thoughts, "You are correct. I have rediscovered my true self."

Luke rose from his chair, "When?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"The same time Jacen did." she replied, simply.

Luke was blown away, he couldn't contemplate such a deception from two people he was so close with . . .

Mara continued, "Will you join me? I believe we can have more than two Sith." The word came so naturally to her, he couldn't believe it.

"I will never join you" he said firmly. His heart was being ripped from his chest, the others had been right, Jedi must have no commitment. "Mara, come back to the light." He pleaded.

Mara laughed in his face, "I have chosen my path, and I will continue on it." She ignited her lightsaber, "You on the other hand can be deposed of, like any other target."

Luke took a deep breath, "I will not fight you. You can strike me down here."

"I'm not going to kill you; not yet, anyway. You are going to keep this Praxeum open and we will start teaching a _new_ curriculum." Mara smiled, "You, Luke Skywalker, will be responsible for turning all the Jedi into Sith!" She laughed.

"I won't" Luke said, on edge, he could feel his own dark tendencies growing within himself. Had he really slipped this far from Yoda and Obi-Wan's teachings, that he was having to focus inward to keep _his_ anger in check? Maybe Amber had been right.

"You will, or certain Jedi from a certain other order will start dieing, in mysterious accidents." Mara disengaged her lightsaber, and turned to walk out, "See you at dinner, dear." She was gone.

Luke sunk down into his chair. Those last words stung. His own wife . . . Why? And Jacen? It was all becoming clear now; Jacen was the darkness he had been feeling.

oO8Oo

Luke boarded a small cargo ship and left for Coruscant. He found Amber Voss Darklighter in the library.

"Luke Skywalker, to what do I owe the honor?" The middle-aged woman said looking up from her holo-book.

"I need your help, Amber." He said, sitting down across from her.

"The great Jedi Master needs _my_ help? This is a treat!" Amber said sarcastically.

"Could we talk someplace more private?"

"Sure." Amber rose, and went to talk to a librarian. She came back a few minutes later, and motioned for Luke to follow her. He followed and they ended up in a 'private study' room. Amber shut and locked the door, "What is it?"

"It's Mara." Luke said quietly, sitting down at the table that filled most of the room.

"You came all this way to talk to me about family problems?" Amber asked, looking out the window at the city-planet. Why had he really come? Something was bothering him, that was clear. In fact, it was bothering him so much that it he had come to her, the rouge who left the order, instead of anyone else. This must be serious.

Luke took a deep breath, the longer he thought about it, the more real it became, "Mara . . . has . . . t-turned to the dark side." Luke whispered.

Amber didn't break her gaze from the window, she just let the words sink in. It would be hard for anyone to take, but it was especially hard for Luke, he had taken a chance on Mara and now it had come back to haunt him.

"Luke," Amber considered her words carefully. "How long?"

"I'm not sure. Amber, she's after you."

Amber turned to face him, "Me? Why?"

"The Alliance is being stretched to it's breaking point, and the fact the Jedi aren't unified isn't helping matters. Mara--"

"Has always hated me for leaving," Amber cut in.

"Especially when you started your own school. She wants to destroy it."

"And all of us along with it." Amber was deep in thought. Mara was strong in the force, she could not be defeated easily.

"My time is coming to an end, here, Amber. I can feel it."

Amber knew what he meant, soon his purpose would be complete, and he would transform into the force. She looked at him, her eye's telling all she felt. Luke read them like a book.

He couldn't leave if there was to be another Sith uprising. He was the leader, the teacher, the mentor, why would the force do that to the rest of the order? Luke could feel Amber's dread rise. She could sense what would happen if he left now. Luke, wether he would admit it or not, was one of the few strings holding the Alliance together.

"Did she and Jacen threaten you?" Amber asked. She had taken the same opportunity to read him.

"I have to teach the Sith ways or your Jedi start dying."

"She'll kill them anyway." Amber said, "You know she will."

Luke was quiet for a long time. This decision was the toughest one he would ever have to make. Finally he spoke, "Do you remember a Jedi named Kelcie?"

Amber looked up, that was a name she hadn't heard in years. "She and I trained together, why?"

"What happened to her?" Luke asked.

Amber sat down at the database outlet in the room, she tipped something, and in a second she had her answer. "She died in a mysterious crash shortly after she graduated from the academy." Amber responded. She put the article up on the big screne that was on the wall across from her. Luke read.

After a long silence, Luke turned to her quietly. "My time here is over."

Amber just stared at him, "Not right now. We still need you."

"You do not. My time is over."

"NO!" Amber slammed her hand on the table as she rose, "You rescued this galaxy from certain destruction almost forty years ago, and now when we are threatened again, your just going to walk away?! You can't! It's not the Jedi way." Amber's head dropped. She was fighting something she knew she couldn't win.

Luke walked to her, "Amber," he tilted her head to meat his eyes, "You of all people know how deadly the darkside can be, if I stay, I will only be made to serve it."

"She's your wife, can't you talk some sense into her?"

"I'm afraid that Mara has always been strong-willed, nothing short of death will stop her."

Amber nodded in reluctant understanding. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but I will find somewhere . . . out of the way. Don't worry, the time will come when good will triumph over evil."

Amber smiled, Luke always knew how to reassure her. She hugged him.

He returned the gesture, bowed and left.


End file.
